


A Taste of Fire, A Touch of Ice

by HoneyBee95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Crushes, F/M, First Time, HanMei, HanZhou, Introvert, Jealousy, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: The first time they met, the connection was instant.For Hanzo; nothing could compare to her. The same could be said for Mei too. Hanzo and Mei meet for the first time, and a series of events leads to a blossoming of a beautiful relationship. With regret, jealousy and desire as a backdrop to their relationship will the dragon and the scientists love prove too much to handle? Find out now!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps the longest fic I have ever written so far O_O; I should really be doing university work and yet here I am writing fanfiction -_-;
> 
> I'm a new member of the Overwatch fandom so if anyone seems OOC please blame it on my lack of knowledge. Anywho, I look foreward to reading your reviews and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by berman's Hanzo and Mei ~~ piece. The link is below and the pic is at the bottom of the pic. Go check out their work, it is amazing! B) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> [Hanzo and Mei ~~](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59489162) by [berman](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3183361) on [pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/)

The first time they met, the connection was instant.

For Hanzo; nothing could compare to her. He had seen many women in his time, all beautiful and talented in their own way. And yet each had been proud and haughty, filled with greed and wanton desire for his family’s wealth once they learned of his heritage.

Hanzo rarely ever took comfort in acquainting himself with any woman after that. Believing that all were interested in the physical rather than the spiritual.

On his first day with The Overwatch, the cowboy who went by the name Mccree had taken a strange liking to him, and made no effort to leave the archer alone. Whilst Hanzo had found him to be an agreeable individual and pleasant company too, he preferred the silence of his own thoughts.

Although he was blunt and curt in his responses, with hopes of silencing him, the cowboy continued to chatter rather loudly and aimlessly, unaware of his surroundings and walking straight into a figure carrying a large stack of papers.

Hanzo had seen the figure approaching them, but thought nothing of it, believing Mccree would notice and walk out of the figures way.

He’d overestimated the cowboy's sense of awareness.

Papers flew high in the air, decorating the space and falling from the sky like new snow. ‘Shit’ the cowboy swore and fell to his knees to pick up the papers, helping the figure – a woman Hanzo soon realised – recover the fallen documents.

‘You alright, Mei?’ the girl nodded rubbing her head. ‘I’m fine Jesse. Sorry for bumping into you’ The cowboy smirked, took the woman’s hand, and lifted her off the ground ‘What’cha apologizin for darlin’? I was the one who ran into ya just there’

As the pair stood Hanzo took in the full appearance of the one the cowboy had called Mei.

Adorable was the first word that entered his mind. This woman was at the very least a few good years younger than Hanzo, but somehow appearing to be unusually young and childlike in her demeanour. Petite and full figured, her heavily veiled body did little to conceal her ample front, defining her waistline like that of an hour-glass.

She blushed when she finally saw Hanzo.

‘Hello,’ she stretched out a free hand whilst balancing the documents in the other. ‘I am Mei. I am one of the Scientists here in Overwatch’ Hanzo took her cool hand in his own, pleasantly surprised by the grip. ‘Shimada. Hanzo Shimada. It is a pleasure to meet you Mei-san’

Mei blushed again, but quickly shook her head and gathered herself together. ‘Mei is alright. No need for formalities’ her voice reassuring and kind, quickly adding ‘are you by chance related to Genji?’ Hanzo opened his mouth to speak, something about this beautiful woman caught his attention. There was something sweet and sincere about her, but a rather loud voice interrupted ‘you betcha, this here is Genji’s older brother!’

Oh, right. He had forgotten that Mccree was still here.

Mei giggled and Hanzo’s stomach moved ever so slightly to its sound. ‘I’d never have guessed it. Genji tells me that he is from a family of nobles. I suppose the same thing goes for you too,’ Hanzo nodded and Mei giggled again.

‘Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you soon Jesse, you too Shimada-gé xià’ Hanzo would have stopped her. Told her then and there that there was no need for formalities on her part either, but a long low whistle and a heavy clap on his shoulder followed by a torso that smelt strongly of tobacco stopped him from doing so. ‘Ain’t she a sight for sore eyes’ Mccree whispered, grinning in a way that somehow reminded Hanzo of Genji in his younger years, watching as Mei’s curved figure carried on down the hall.

Hanzo glared from the side and shook Mccree’s arm off of his shoulder. If Mccree was anything like his brother, he knew where this was going.

‘What d’ya think?’ ‘She seems sincere’ Hanzo answered honestly continuing to walk down the hall. Mccree let out a loud sound ‘ _Sincere_? Is that all yer gotta say about ‘er? She’s _divine_ , a _goddess_.’ The urge to roll his eyes was strong, but he wasn’t going to satisfy a man he just met with so familiar a gesture he reserved for his family, arguably his brother. 

* * *

Mei was right. They did see each other soon.

The scientist found – much to her surprise – that Hanzo was listed as part of defence. Meaning all their training would be done together. Not that she was complaining.

Having Hanzo around would at least mean she had someone to talk to on her team. At least that’s what she hoped. Most people were at odds with each other and rarely bothered to help one another out.

Junkrat held a strange vendetta against her and spoke openly about tearing Bastion apart, Bastion was fun, but on occasion unable to communicate properly, and Torbjorn made his mistrust of Bastion very clear, seeing Mei with it only coloured his view that Mei too, could not be trusted.

This, of course, left her in a very awkward position.

On their first day of group training together Mei, for whatever reason felt the strange sensation that she was being watched. She was quite used to the feeling by now – what with the contempt of Junkrat and Torbjorn being in the same room together amplifying it – but it was different this time. It felt more like the watcher was actually _looking_ at her. Seeing through her and analysing every move she made. 

She turned around.

On the bench Junkrat and Torbjorn were talking rather loudly, Bastion was playing with Ganymede and Hanzo – he was just watching. Arms folded, sat up straight just watching. Staring at her unflinchingly with dark almost empty eyes.

Mei blushed and turned back to the target.

Her blaster positioned straight in her hands she aimed and fired – and missed the target. Annoyed at herself she fired again and again and again, determined to make up for her blunder.

Each fire that followed was indeed better than the last, but she kept on missing the bullseye, and it grated on her nerves. On her final round, she heard footsteps approach and did her best to ignore it, believing Junkrat had come over to leer and ridicule her firing range for this session.

But it wasn’t Junkrat. It was Hanzo.

‘Let me help’ he whispered in her ear, Mei only now realising how close he was to her.

Her back against his chest and both arms clasped around her hands, she wore him like a shadow cast over her own body.

‘Keep your arms steady, and breath deep’ he whispered in her ear ‘and take your time. Nothing is ever achieved when in rush. Over time, as you improve, your speed will increase, but for now, take it slow.’

She steadied her arms and breathed deeply. Hanzo’s scent was everywhere. Above and around her, clutching her in its grasp. She took her time and fired – a perfect ice blue beam bloomed over the target and filled the once empty space. A perfect bullseye.

A smile grew on her face, and just as she was about to turn and face her mentor, long, slow and deliberate claps filled the air.

The pair turned to see Junkrat applauding, a mirth smile on his face.

‘It would seem Ms Zhou ‘as finally learned to hit the target’ Junkrat leered standing up and walking towards the archer and the scientist. Hanzo frowned but said nothing. Mei, on the other hand, wasn’t so impressed.

‘I’ve always known how to fire Junkrat, it has never been a secret.’ Junkrat spat on the ground and looked closely at the pair, focus mainly on Hanzo.

‘An I suppose Mr Ninja over ‘ere thinks ‘e’s better than all of us then?’

‘I said no such thing’

‘Right,’ he scoffed a sneer playing on his lips. ‘You walk around ‘ere as of you’re the king ‘o’ the world with all that airs and graces bullshit, thinking that you can’t talk to any of us because you’re better ‘an us. Your kind piss me off.’

Hanzo was about to respond, but Mei beat him to it.

‘That’s called introversion Junkrat, and I don’t know why you’re so upset about Hanzo, You’re just a no-good bully. How can you even look at yourself in the mirror?’

‘Please’ Junkrat placed a hand over his heart ‘I’m a freedom fighter. A misunderstood one. Besides, unlike you, I actually fight for a cause, you on the other fought for a pointless venture that got your research lost and people killed’

In that moment everything stopped. Junkrats words seemed to bounce and reverberate around the room in a never-ending echo. The silence was broken then as Mei ran out of the room. Her footsteps padding harshly against the floor.

~

‘He is Jealous’ Hanzo said when he finally found Mei an hour later.

Her back was to him but she recognised the sound of his approach. She scooted over a little to the side to allow Hanzo to sit next to her. Her feet dangled over the side of the Overwatch Base, admiring how far the distance between the ground and her feet where.

Mei smiled gently but did not look up. ‘it’s a nice thought’ she said. ‘But he hates me, and I have nothing worth being jealous of.’ From the corner of her eye, she could see Hanzo shake his head. ‘Not of you. Of me.’ Now this was a surprise.

Mei looked up, confused ‘Why would he be jealous of you?’ the ghost of a smile formed on Hanzo’s lips as he turned from Mei’s face to watch the setting sun ‘I have heard that in The West, men belittle and ridicule women they want to pursue. An unusual concept, I know, but after today’s exchange, I realise that it is true.’ Hanzo explained eyes admiring beauty.

‘You can never hide a man’s wants. He wears it openly and with little regard to what others around him think. This is true for every man, regardless of nationality. And Junkrat is of no exception.’ 

Mei was lost for words. Junkrat _liked_ her?

She stammered ‘but that makes no sense, why would he target you then?’

‘He felt threatened. After you left you should have seen him. He regretted the words once he said them and tried to find you.’

Hanzo looked at Mei

‘He is still looking now. I believe he was, as they say, trying to establish dominance’ Mei must have looked disgusted, because Hanzo added:

‘I am using Idioms Mei. Do not think that this is what I truly believe’ the archer reassured standing. He held out a hand and Mei took it immediately, noting how large and rough it was in comparison to her own.

‘Would you care for some tea? I would very much like your company this evening’

‘Yes. I would like that.’

* * *

‘You and Mei are close, brother’ Hanzo opened his eyes from his meditative state, to stare at his cybernetic brother. Where was he going with this?

‘We are’

‘And why is that?’

Hanzo opened his eyes again and frowned. Genji may have been different to look at, but he was by no means different at heart. The same smooth talking, trouble-making youth lived on inside this suit of metal. And he wanted answers.

‘Am I not allowed to form friendships?’

‘Oh but you are brother, but why with her In particular? You are “friends” with the other women here, but Mei, she is different for you. I can very much see that.’

Hanzo was silent. Suddenly aware of how well his junior brother knew him.

‘is it of concern to you?’ his voice rose ever so slightly in annoyance. Genji chuckled, a strange metallic note filling the air as he broke his meditative stance ‘Brother, the last time you took such interest in a woman as you have been doing now was so long ago. You could say we were both barely men at the time but old enough to know our more primal wants. You are a man of chivalry, and you are doing now, what you used to do when you cared deeply for a woman.’

Genji placed a metallic hand on his brother’s shoulder.

‘I believe she is the one you have been looking for, and I hope you can find happiness with her.’

* * *

In the months that followed, Mei could see that she had gotten closer to the archer. And in that time, she noticed how differently he looked at her in comparison to the others.

It was subtle. Not like Jesse’s deliberate gaze over her body or Torbjorn’s hard unflinching stare in spite. It was lingering, subtle and filled with want akin to desire. Rarely had she ever experienced a feeling like that before, but all at once she knew what it meant.

‘I don’t know what to do Merc!’ Mei cried exasperated, ‘I think he likes me, but he’s so private that I can’t tell!’

Mercy smiled easily, patting her friend's head. ‘I’ll admit Mei, you can never tell what that man is thinking, but if you can feel that he is somehow different towards you in comparison to everyone else, then there is something there my dear.’

‘But I don’t know what to do. I adore him as much as I assume he does me, but I'm terrified all the same.’

‘Tell him then. Hanzo is not one to make a friendship end over a simple matter such as that, and if it is not as you assumed, then you go back to being just friends.’

Mercy blew at her coffee and sipped gently.

‘Y’know, had you not said anything I wouldn’t ‘ave noticed’ Tracer cried smirking ‘But since ya mentioned, it really is quite obvious. Don’t ya have your usual tea sessions with him about now?’

‘I do Trace’ Mei sighed, shaking her head, ‘but I’m not sure if I want to go anymore. I'm afraid I’ll make a fool of myself.’

‘So what?’ Tracer cried throwing her hands in the air ‘that ain’t gonna stop him from liking you. Besides’ her eyes darted to the partially opened door of Mercy’s room ‘here he comes now’

Mei squeaked and stood up as Hanzo’s shadow approached the door and knocked on the window.

‘it’s open’ Mercy said, eyes glittering mischievously at Mei. Hanzo opened the door and peered at the three women seated inside. ‘Excuse Dr Ziegler, I just wanted to ask if I could have Mei. We usually have our tea at this time, if it would not inconvenience you?’

Tracer and Mercy grinned slyly at Mei, who very much wanted the floor to swallow her whole. ‘Not at all Hanzo. We were just reminding her of the date the two of you usually schedule’ Mercy emphasised the word “date” and Tracer giggled.

It was at times like this that Mei really hated her friends. but their cheekiness didn’t stop her from leaving the room. Rather it caused her to speed up, in hopes that they wouldn’t say anything else that would embarrass her.

The walk to Hanzo’s room – the place they usually had their tea – was a quiet one. Mei watched the archer from the corner of her eye, admiring the tattoo that ran across his arm and chest.

‘is something the matter?’ Hanzo asked, still looking ahead. Mei yelped, realising that Hanzo was aware of his staring and stuttered out a no as she returned her focus ahead. Had watched a second longer, she would have realised a smiled had formed itself on Hanzo’s face as he called her out.

The pair soon arrived and Mei took her usual seat facing Hanzo on the floor. The place was already set, and the archer poured their first cup of tea.

The two spoke of everything and nothing. About their peers, about nature, about their hopes for the future. It was pleasant, but as the evening wore on, Mei had the unsettling feeling that something was about to happen.

Hanzo’s hands would stray longer when they touched and his gaze was fiercer than before. As she spoke his eyes never left her face, staring deeply through her glasses and into her soul.

‘More tea Hanzo - gé xià?’ the scientist asked, suddenly feeling much more nervous than before.

‘Stop that’ Hanzo placed a large calloused hand over her own as she went to pick up the pot.

Mei looked up and realised – with a jolt – how close the archer was in comparison to before. colour flooded her cheeks as she tried to find her words.

‘What?’ she said finally, eyes finding Hanzo’s.

He didn’t blink or make a sound. But moved his hand to cup her face and brush his thumb gently across the bottom of her lip, the dragons rippling on his skin.

‘Calling me gé xià. You do not need to.’ He leant in ever so slightly.

‘Say my name Mei’ he whispered eyes resting on her lips

It was as if someone had hypnotised her as she found herself lulled by the archer’s gravitational pull.

‘H- H-Hanzo’ she stammered leaning in slightly

The archer hummed in acknowledgement, brushing his thumb along the bottom of her lip.

‘Again, Mei’

‘Hanzo’

The pair met halfway and formed a heart-stopping kiss.

* * *

What followed next would eventually change how the pair saw each other.

Clothes were quickly discarded and soft moans filled the air. Hanzo’s tongue found its way to her neck, its licks like fire on her skin and grasped firmly one of the soft mounds on her chest.

Mei moaned when the archer's hand reached deep into her sacred spot and made no effort to stop him, instead placing a hand above it to guide him further within her, her touch like ice.

Hanzo ripped the glasses off of her face and pulled her hairpin out of her hair with a desperate aggression. She would not be needing any of that. Not with what he was about to _do_ to her.

Mei lay back, Hanzo’s hand guiding her into position as her removed his final article of clothing. She had never seen a man in full form before. And was terrified when she saw his girth.

Hanzo knew she was a virgin. And kissed her lovingly as he prepared himself.

The pain was inevitable, but because Hanzo was there because he was _with_ her, it was worth it.

She was tight. And yet he fit inside her like a glove. Back arched, eyes closed he set a steady pace and moved with fervour the louder Mei’s moans got.

Mei’s fingernails grated along Hanzo’s back, earning groans of approval and deeper vigour from him. She ground down against him, earning a choked off gasp as he went over the edge.

The two of them came at the same time. Their names soaring off of one another’s lips as euphoria took over.

~

Mei was suddenly aware of how exposed she was to her lover and made an effort to cover her breasts. Hanzo however, was having none of that. He firmly but gently removed her arms. ‘Don’t be ashamed’ he whispered looking fondly down at her. Mei blushed and nodded looking at her exposed breasts. He tilted her head up and kissed her again, gentle and reassuring.

Mei lay down and Hanzo followed suit, resting his head against her heart. Its sounding a soothing lullaby. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love the woman he lay with. And as he fell asleep, he realised for the first time how happy he was.

* * *

The entire team learned of their relationship the next day. What with Mercy and Tracer standing outside with a cake that said “Congrats on the Sex” and the awkward albeit hushed silence that came over whenever one of the two interacted with the Overwatch members.

Not that it mattered.

As far as they where concerned, it was their relationship. And despite their harsh experiences they would make it work.

Mei held Hanzo’s and Hanzo kissed the top of Mei’s forehead.

His taste like fire, and her touch like ice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I'm having a bit of trouble loading the full image onto my work, but for now check out Berman's page and if any of you lovely folk can help me upload I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Tata for now!


End file.
